Halo: Heart of Darkness/Chapter 6
---- Chapter 6: Invasion In Orbit of Vladmire IV, Onboard UNSC ''Mivon'' 0930, Day 1 “We are commencing a full-scale invasion of Vladmire IV, a war against these...things.” said Admiral Mivon. “We are not taking any chances. If any of the new species escape from the system, it would lead to a full-scale galactic war, and we're not in a position to start another, not after the last one. We have gathered battlegroup Apache and sent out a distress signal to the neighbouring systems for any UNSC or allied ships to assist, and we want you to lead the assault. Take marines to the surface, annihilate ALL the aliens and save the planet.” “I understand sir” Replied SPARTAN-003. SPARTAN-003 was about to salute to the admiral when a blinding blue flash cam from outside the hanger. “This is Fleet Admiral Stephen Chow, he heard you could do with some help.” “Ah, the wonderful 1st Naval Armada. Thanks for coming on such short notice, we'll need all the help we can get” Said Admiral Mivon. “We also got word of an elite fleet on its way here” Said admiral Chow. “Good, they'll be able to help as well. We'll send all your ships the technical readouts of the enemy vehicles and soldiers we encountered. Prepare your troops, we're going in hard, send everything you have” Admiral Mivon told him. “Even 'them'?” asked Chow. “Yes, even them” Mivon Replied. “Good” said Chow as he changed the COMM channel to the fleet-wide channel. “All ships, this is admiral Chow, we have orders to deploy all of our forces to the planet. Prep all your troops and ships then wait for the command to commence the invasion.” Chow told the entire armada. One million, three hundred and eighty thousand marines, just from the Armada alone. This would be a day to remember. Chow looked out the main viewport and a bright blue flash blinded him. He opened his eyes and saw 21 elite ships, all in a spearhead formation. He watched as they turned and headed towards the massive UNSC fleet. Five minutes later, the communication officer on UNSC Mivon went over to the Admiral. “Sir, I've been told that the 1st naval armada are ready for deployment, and so is the 97th and Battlegroup Apache. We're just waiting for the elites now.” Said the lieutenant. “Good. Get me the fleetmaster” Said Admiral Mivon. “Good day Admiral.” Said fleetmaster Ofinalra Aksvrek. “Hello Fleetmaster. I take it you are nearly ready for the invasion?” “Definitely, we are just loading the last troops and supplies onto the phantoms. We should be ready in a few minutes” replied Ofinalra. “Good.” SPARTAN-003 looked around the hanger bay. It was massive compared to the one on the Aviator, It was filled with marines and vehicles. He walked over to a major. “When are we leaving sir?” He asked. “Just as soon as the elites are ready” Replied the major. Michael walked off and got into a pelican. He sat at the back near the ramp. He checked his battle rifle's scope, then he checked the rounds individually. Suddenly an alarm blared throughout the ship. It was the call. “Okay, now its time. All ships, launch when ready. After deploying the troops, return to pick up more then wait planetside to evac wounded” Said the admiral over the comm. Michael watched as the ramp went up and the pelican rose. As it jumped forwards out the hanger, he looked through the viewport and saw what must have been hundreds of pelicans, then he noticed the ex-colony ships launching the massive dropships. He watched as the phantoms and spirits joined up with the pelicans and albatrosses. The pelican began to shake as it entered the atmosphere but Michael kept watching the other ships as they entered. He noticed they were splitting up into groups, heading off to other parts of the planet. “ETA 30 seconds” shouted the pilot over the roar of the engines. Michael grabbed his Battle rifle and loaded it, then he picked a rocket launcher from the overhead storage netting and attached it to his back. “10 seconds till touchdown” said the pilot. Everyone stood up and turned to face the ramp. “All out, go go go!” shouted the pilot as the ramp dropped. SPARTAN-003 jumped out the pelican and looked around. It was a desert of some sort, but he could see a city not to far away. The pelican left and as he turned, he saw possibly a hundred dropships landing. There were mobile command post's, albatrosses and pelicans, aswell as phantoms and spirits. It was time for war. Characters |} ---- Chapters Chapter 1 - Chapter 2 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 7 - Chapter 8 - Chapter 9 - Chapter 10 - Chapter 11 - Chapter 12 - Chapter 13 - Chapter 14 - Chapter 15 - Chapter 16 - Chapter 17 - Chapter 18 - Chapter 19 - Chapter 20 - Chapter 21 - Chapter 22 - Chapter 23 - Chapter 24 - Chapter 25 - Chapter 26 - Chapter 27 - Chapter 28 - Chapter 29 - Chapter 30 - Chapter 31 - Chapter 32 - Chapter 33 - Chapter 34 - Chapter 35 - Chapter 36 - Chapter 37 - Chapter 38 - Chapter 39 - Chapter 40 ---- |}